


Dinner For Four (And a Dog)

by makelovelikewar



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makelovelikewar/pseuds/makelovelikewar
Summary: What happens when a blacksmith has to use a prompt for a fic?
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Hella Varal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Dinner For Four (And a Dog)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonOfaChipwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfaChipwich/gifts).

So, taking the prompt of Hella and Adaire's life post finale, I had to really think about how to translate the feeling of that into a physical object. I focused on something small, Adaire's knives, and went form there. I forged the knife from a billet of demasus steel that I purchased cause I am awful at forge welding. It was actually the second one I did cause the first one just wasn't doing it for me shape wise so I started over. I wanted to create a small, domestic scene using the knife in a non-combative role, and so riffed on the idea of Adaire using the knife forged by a god to like, make dinner. I collected some stuff to make is look like a small prep of sides and some wild mushrooms. I also made some not great looking 'dog' treats. To get the location of a world taken over by plant life and nature, well I lucked out by living in Appalachia. I traveled up to the mountains to a few spots to be able to get some good locations for the images. Anyways, ere is the folder with the images. The knife is also available if you would like it. hit me up on twitter @roomwherepod and we will discuss me shipping it to you.Hope you like it!

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1E-knRXqdtGkWIHuh_Hzndf5-8WTVBFLX

[](https://postimg.cc/XX0VvmwV)

[](https://postimg.cc/BLpw4jTP)


End file.
